1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to straddle type vehicles in general and, in particular, to a straddle type vehicle having a vehicle component assembly that can maximize space for internal components in the front portion of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Straddle type vehicles (e.g., motor scooters) typically have a front portion of a vehicle body cover positioned in front of the head pipe of the vehicle. Such front portion of the vehicle body cover often defines an interior space in the front portion of the vehicle that is capable of housing various components. For example, a battery can be housed within the front portion of the vehicle body cover. Typically, the front cover is divided into three parts: a center portion, a right side portion, and a left side portion. The battery is often mounted on a coupling member that couples the right side portion and the left side portion together. In such a configuration, the battery is covered by the center portion of the front cover. However, in typical straddle type vehicles, space is limited within the front portion of the vehicle body and the above-described battery assembly often consumes substantially the entire interior space available within the front portion of the vehicle.
In addition, a headlight typically is positioned on a handle bar cover located above the front portion of the vehicle body cover. The front cover, including the headlight, is likely to be relatively high because an interior area of the front portion of the vehicle body cover houses various vehicle components and the headlight typically is located above such vehicle components. As a result, prior designs of the front portion of the vehicle body cover are limited and it is difficult to construct a front cover, including a headlight, which is lower to the ground. A front cover that is lower to the ground is desirable because such a configuration can improve the aerodynamics of the vehicle so as to minimize wind resistance and thereby improve operation of the vehicle. In addition, such a configuration is more aesthetically pleasing to some users of straddle type vehicles.